


never satisfied

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Authority Figures, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles' mind sparks with a new idea for he and Erik to try during a lazy weekend. </p>
<p>He's still fond of his pet, Erik, and what they do together, but he never fails to enjoy how Erik responds as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts), [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).



> A sort of sequel to [beg and steal and lie and cheat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/691701), set somewhere after it in the near future.

Charles looks down at Erik as he reads on a small cushion on the floor and marvels. It truly has been a good few years so far in this relationship - it no longer feels as if its only a transaction and he’s sure it never will - no matter how many times he renews Erik’s services for him and him alone.

Now, unlike before, Erik has a contented look that speaks of something deeper than just sexual satisfaction. Something that might be love, if either of them were truly capable of it.

Charles knows he can’t love anyone fully (he was never loved as a child and he’s been psychoanalyzed enough times to know for sure that the concept is lost on him), but with Erik at his side, he feels closer to what the ideal of love is. Of what love should be between two people. 

“Pet,” he starts, “are you done with your book?” They, thankfully, have a lazy weekend without plans and Charles has an idea of something different that they can try with the hours and hours without interruptions.

Erik doesn’t respond with his voice, just shakes his head. So, there’s his mood so far. Perhaps the book is really so engrossing that Erik won’t stop, but Charles knows of more than a few ways to make his toy put down one of his few books for something else.

“Would you be done with your book if I fucked you - with myself and with one of our dildos - and let you suck off that one dildo mounted against the wall?”

Erik takes the paper from the cover of the hardback and leaves it in his place before he puts the book down. “Sir?” Erik’s face has that curious expression that Charles adores when Erik’s confused and has no idea what to say.

“I know you heard me, Erik. Would you like me to fuck you - me and a toy - while you suck off another toy? Or are you no longer that cock-slut I met years ago?”

There’s a test in Charles’ second question, but one that has some truth to it. Erik still loves cock - loves to suck it, loves to be fucked by it - but Erik’s shown some propensity in their first few years together to want more than that. Erik’s more aptly a slut of any kind - he’s horny no matter the time of day, but he also relishes in the smaller, quieter moments after they’ve finished bringing each other off; Erik adores to stay close to Charles’ side and cuddle or rut against Charles’ leg without asking for permission.

“Sir, yes. I love cock, but I haven’t had to suck off a dildo before.”

Well, that’s a revelation Charles hadn’t planned on hearing today. Erik had been a very well liked member of Emma’s employ, and from what Charles heard by reputation, there wasn’t much Erik hadn’t done. To hear of one thing now - after years together - is as surprising as it is engaging and exciting.

“Then we’ll try it and see how it goes, while you’re fucked by me. If you don’t like it, we don’t do it again.” Charles never wants to really hurt Erik - nothing permanent - but Charles sees some of Erik’s tells in other moments.

“Yes sir.” Erik’s gone a little quiet at the idea, but still starts to stand from his cushion. “Should I go and prepare?” This is still what Erik’s trained for years before and he’s always professional about what they do. Right now, Charles thinks he might want to change that, but he pushes the idea aside because he’s curious about their scene.

Charles takes one of Erik’s wrists as Erik stands and says, “No, no need. We’ll do that together.” He pauses and then says, “We’ll walk together.”

Erik moves just slightly to let Charles stand from the couch and Charles leads the way into what is now their scene room - toys and larger bed taking up all the available space rather than the smaller room that they sleep in regularly with only a few of their favorites.

-

“Let’s make sure we’re both comfortable today, shall we?” Charles asks as they walk into the room a few minutes later. He has no reason to be rough with Erik tonight, but he might have to take that idea under consideration later if Erik really does like the idea. There are ample pillows and cushions all through the room, for things like this, and he walks over to grab a few off the bed and from the chest at the foot of the bed.

Setting up a few on the floor near the the floating dildo - though it’s really not - it’s simply glued against one wall at the right height to suck on it and to be fucked by it. Charles still can’t remember how the idea of putting it in came about, but it’s been useful so far.

Erik has fucked himself against it as Charles sucks him off on a few occasions, which Charles loves because of how much he knows Erik loves to suck cock rather than to be sucked. To have that favor returned has been something Erik marvels at each time to Charles’ perception, but today he wants to see how Erik responds to sucking that one toy instead. 

“Now, I should be settled here for you, alright?” Charles asks, though it’s only half a question and half suggestion. Erik still has the capacity to fight back, but normally Erik would have already done that before they arrive here.

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, since I know half of this isn’t what you’d like, go look for the other dildo you’d like me to use.”

“I love your cock, sir. That would be fine enough.” So Erik’s flighting smaller battles today rather than saying no outright. 

Charles hums, but then says, “But I know how much you love my fist up your ass. I’m never enough then. So go find something that might mimic that girth between the two of us.” He winks, though he knows Erik can’t see because he’s gone off to look into the drawer of dildos in the dresser. “Don’t forget the lube, too.”

Charles slowly starts to work himself fully erect to facilitate this idea, just thinking of Erik’s ass waiting for him - more specific than his usual slideshow of Erik’s face blissed out mixed with all of Erik’s other fine features. Erik comes back a few minutes later, holding one of the shorter dildos that they use on occasion. It’s not one of the metal ones, which is maybe in deference to Charles’ cock joining it, but he won’t ask. At least not yet. That will come on Monday, if not Sunday night.

“Good sweet Erik,” Charles says, petting Erik’s hair when Erik joins Charles on the cushions. “Now, start to suckle on that one - just a little bit - while I work you open.”

Erik complies, rising onto his knees to keep his head level with the dildo. Erik tentatively starts to lick and tease the head of the dildo, and as he does, Charles starts to press one finger into Erik’s hole. Years and years of their relationship have made Erik’s body so responsive to Charles’ touch and Erik starts to moan at the intrusion.

“Wonderful. Now, suck fully, pet. Like I know you want to do to me.” Erik does as Charles suggests and begins to bob around the plastic cock, and Charles adds another finger to Erik’s ass.

That gets Erik to grind down on Charles’ fingers as he pushes off from the wall. “Ready already?” Charles asks and Erik only moans louder, half a sob and half a scream.

“I don’t think you are. Two fingers isn’t nearly as thick as me. You won’t be able to take me and the other toy.”

Erik pulls off the wall and says, “Want pain.”

_Oh_ is all Charles can think to that. But as he filters through the last few scenes, they have been markedly pain free. The pain brings Charles back to Erik’s other smaller infarction, and he runs with it; this isn’t just about his own pleasure, but Erik’s too.

“Anything for you, pet. You’re so good for me. So horny all the time.”

Erik pushes back towards the dildo at his face and sucks, leaving Charles just enough time to slick himself up and push into Erik’s body. 

He’s not gentle about it today, because he knows when Erik does speak his mind about his desires they’re not to be discounted. Charles knows he’s the one in charge, but Erik’s such a valuable member of his life that Charles does want to please Erik as Erik pleases him. 

Erik’s moans grow louder as Charles fucks him hard and fast. “G-d Erik. You’re such a slut.” As a reply, Erik only moans louder still, as if he were trying to talk around the cock in his mouth. When Erik’s grinding is almost too erratic - as if Erik’s ready to come already - Charles pulls out and pulls the other dildo closer. 

Erik whines - pleading for a hard fuck without verbalizing it - but all Charles says is, “Just a minute. Getting everything else ready.” Charles pushes back in, this time with the dildo at his side.

It’s not easy for Charles to fit both himself and the toy in, but Erik takes it, pushing himself down onto the double penetration as best he can. 

“Wonderful my slut. Just wonderful.” Charles can’t help but giving Erik the praise, because Erik’s amazing right now. It’s been weeks since Charles had his fist up Erik’s ass and it seems as if Erik had done something like this between then and now.

“Oh but you’re so good now, pet. Have you done this before? Fucked yourself on two of our toys when I’m away.”

Erik shakes his head in the negative while still sucking against the wall-mounted toy. Only now does Charles see that Erik’s hands are still at his sides, as if he hadn’t thought to take care of himself as he was used.

“Erik, get yourself off. Touch yourself.” It’s nearly a shout, Charles knows, but he wants to watch Erik fall apart by all of the stimulation: the cock in his mouth, his hands on his own erection and the two pricks up his ass.

Now, Erik only lets out only sounds that could be words, or they could be simple guttural sounds at how much Erik loves this. Regardless of what Erik’s trying to intone, Charles feels himself losing his rhythm. He thrusts and thrusts, heedless of what he had done before and suddenly comes with a shock. He pulses through is own pleasure, feeling the dildo now more acutely than before. 

He’s very sensitive - overly so - he knows, but Erik still hasn’t come yet. “Come now, you slut!” Erik makes another moan before Charles feels more pressure against his thighs and Erik’s breaths coming loud in the room. Erik’s pulled himself off the dildo on the wall and almost forces Charles to fall onto the floor.

“Help,” is all Erik says through his labored breaths, and Charles reaches forward and takes Erik’s hand in his and pulls as fast as Charles had been punishing Erik’s ass. There’s only enough pre-come to keep the friction from Erik’s own beads for a few more twists and pulls, and now Charles wants to tut at Erik. Erik really had wanted it to be painful if he had started to jerk himself off without anything helping him along.

“Pet, pain is one thing,” he stops, feeling his prick go limp, and pulls out with the dildo slowly. His hand finds the lube and Charles fumbles to put some on before he brings his hand back to Erik’s erection, “but this is another thing. Don’t do that again.”

“Yes, sir.” Erik’s voice is almost a whisper, but he says it all the same. Charles pulls with Erik’s hand again and soon Erik’s orgasm roars through the room.

“You need to be punished later, pet. But after you sleep. You were wonderful. Truly.”

Charles slowly moves them off of the floor and puts Erik under the covers of the large bed before Charles goes to retrieve towels to clean them both off.

-

For all that Erik had been a wonderful - and willing - participant in the afternoon, Erik’s defiance stands out. Even sleeping soundly under the covers - pushing himself closer and closer to Charles’ chest - Erik’s ability to be disobedient is something Charles loves most of all. Charles would rather know that Erik has his own free will than to see that Erik simply follows without thought. 

That, however, means that Charles is now free to make his own decisions about what Erik’s punishment should be. Their rules have been well established after Erik came home after their first night together, and so Charles runs through the myriad possibilities of what he can do to Erik for being cruel to himself. It does also remind him that there should be some new changes to the rules; Charles doesn’t want Erik to hurt himself in a way that _might_ damage what Erik’s worth later.

In the drawer at his right is their toys, and he slowly opens it up to see what could be useful this morning. Dildos, more dildos, and then Charles finds one that might suit them both just right. There’s a small egg-shaped vibrator that Charles has a fondness for himself. 

Just the other week, Charles had had it between his balls and anus that Erik hadn’t had to do too much work to bring Charles off as Erik sucked greedily. It would be fitting to use that on Erik now, Charles thinks while he holds it in his hands, examining it more carefully.

Charles comes back next to Erik’s side and carefully starts to reposition Erik’s left leg to better see his balls. It’s easy to put the egg where Erik will feel it and turn it on slowly. The buzzing in the room is a subtle reminder of what else Charles could do to Erik right now, but he stops that thought for now and lets himself be caught up in watching Erik slowly wake up at the pressure against his balls.

“Mhmm,” Erik mumbles, as he opens his eyes slowly. 

“Your punishment, pet. You’ll leave it there and not touch yourself since you didn’t look after yourself last night.”

“Yes,” is all Erik manages before he shifts onto his back and the egg shifts. Charles thinks that it must be closer to Erik’s still swollen hole, mostly because Erik lets out a jumble of syllables that make no sense right now.

“Good, Erik. Good.” Charles rolls over to see what his work as done to Erik, and sees that Erik’s morning erection is red and waiting. For all Erik’s incoherent nonsense so far, Charles pushes the egg closer to where he had placed it originally, and then increases the pace.

“Fuck!” Erik says while he moves his hips up and down, trying to drive away from the pleasure.

“None of that, Erik. This is your punishment. Take it as you should or else you’ll also see one of our ball cages for the day.”

“Sir, I want that cage. I want to know you’ll let me come later.”

“Oh dear, that’s not what I want from you, though. I want you to enjoy yourself. I want you to be the slut that you are.”

“Yes,” Erik says then. “But more, please.”

“Of course,” Charles says before he comes up to kiss Erik on the lips, swiping into Erik’s mouth as if this was their last day on earth. His turns the setting up again, and captures Erik’s moans with his own mouth.

Eventually, the egg stays where Charles put it and starts to pull at Erik’s erection. He knows that this is too much like last night, but for now, Erik’s too far lost in the sensation of the vibrator between his balls and anus and so it’s merely to keep Erik from leaking all over himself.

Charles pulls away, causing Erik to plead, “No,” before Charles reaches into the drawer for the lube. He puts a fair amount on his hand and returns to stroke Erik while nipping into Erik’s neck. Into Erik’s chest before finally sucking on one of Erik’s nipples.

Charles loves to feel the way that Erik undulates under him and as Erik moves slowly - chasing more of Charles’ ministrations - Charles hums against Erik’s nipple and feels Erik’s come spilling onto his hand and onto Erik’s chest.

“Will you do something like that again, Erik?”

“Not unless I ask first,” he says, but Charles is well aware that after Erik’s punishment he lies. Erik will lie when it serves him, when it will make his compliance all the sweeter and his disobedience all the more jarring.

Charles lets him, though, because Charles loves to watch the ways in which Erik exerts his will and his own inner-most desires. Charles almost wants to push Erik into these situations more and more often, just to see where else he can take Erik.

He’ll take Erik anywhere and everywhere, their contract be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick beta by **ikeracity** , but any errors now are my own.


End file.
